Valentine
by FS-117
Summary: I decided to do this fanfic for Valentine's day: fanfic very fluffly, I hope you like it and Happy Valentine's day!.


I had to do somehing for Valentine's day...so... I decided to do a fanfic with Wall-e and Eve having a date in Valentine's day, I only have to say...enjoy!^^.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Wall-e returned rom his working...today to everybody allowed to leave early, anxious to see Eve...but this day was different than any other...he was walking to get home, and he saw a few couples having gifts to each other...kisses and hugs.

He loved to see so many couples happy, but this dosen't happen every day...is like if the air is in the air, but apart, the day was beautiful, it was very sunny there were many flowers who adorned the city, and the birds was singing happily.

When he asked, what happen with this day? the answer was that in this day everybody celebrate something called: Valentine's day...this day is for the love and the friendship...and this day the humans ask to their partner if they would be their Valentine.

So for this day, Wall-e decided to invite Eve for a date... after all, they were having more work and fewer dates, this is the perfect opportunity!.

Wall-e was walking when he saw the trailer...he was in home!. He pulled the lever to open the door and he saw Eve watching ''Hello dolly''.

''Ev-ahhh'' he greet her.

Eve saw that Wall-e returned of his working.

''Waaaall-eee!''she scream happily.

She picked herself up and she floated toward him and then,she embraced him and spark-kissed him...made him sigh and embraced her back...Eve giggled. Then, their song started to soud in the Ipod...'' _it only takes a moment''._

They looked at each other and took their hands together, listening the sweet and gentle song that it symbolizes their unconditional love, Eve rested her forehead on his and both started to hum the song, they felt warm of their love and relax in pure is the opportunity to ask her.

''Eeeee-vahh...'' he said slowly.

''Hmmm?'' she respond

He was a little nervious...but he was determined, He still holding her hand.

''Eeeevahh...Valentine?'' he said her

The Eve's eyes form two perfect circles...she was surprised to hear what he said. She knew all about it...the day is named '' Valentine's day''...and always the male humans ask to the female humans if would they be their valentine, and he ask if she would be his valentine!, she didn't know waht to said...and he was still waiting her answer.

''Waaaallll-eee!'', she hugged him and tackled him, then...she kissed him all over his let out a long sigh and embraced her back, Eve giggled at his reaction.

''yeeess...waaall-eee'' she whispered on his audio receivers.

Wall-e felt his heart just melted...he felt so happy. After a moment, Eve pulled out and she helped him up. When Wall-e recovered the focus...he looked at her beatiful face and took her hand,she was so happy too, but that was not all.

''Eeev-ahhh...date?'' He invited.

''Yeeeesss!'' Eve screamed happily.

So...Both took their hands and they went out of the trailer. They were walking in the city...Everywhere was beautiful, there were leafy trees and many colorful flowers, other than that, there were also many birs and buttlerfies...the lanscape looked so beautiful at this time,as they was walking... Eve kissed Wall-e on the side of his head, he let out a long sigh and Eve giggled. They continued walking when Wall-e saw a little red flower, he went where was the flower and cut it for Eve.

''fooorrrr youuu...'' He said as he gave her the red flower.

Eve Giggled happily for his sweet gift...it was a beautiful flower, she always loved the flowers...Wall-e always knew what she liked. As Eve continued seeing the flower , Wall-e looked at her and he knew that she was happy, he approached to her and kissed her cheeck. Eve was surprised at what he had done, she looked at him and blushed, he was very nervous.

'' Eeeeee-vaaaahh?'' he asked her

''Waaallleee!'' She hugged him and nuzzled his optics, he moeaned and embraced her black.

They went to a hill where looked the whole city and the sunset, they was holding hands and seeing the sunset...When Eve kissed the side of his head, Wall-e gave her a hug and Eve giggled...he loved her giggle...from the moment he met her, Eve gave him a little spark-kiss and nuzzled his face, Wall-e always felt warm of her affection at him, she always show him her love for him, and now...he should to show his love for her, he nuzzled her face and kissed her...putting his head under her head, Eve felt her heart could explode. She kissed top of his head and nuzzled him, Wall-e looked at her eyes and sighed.

''I love you...'' she whisper to him.

''eeee-vaahhh...llooove yoouuu'' he said slowly.

Eve sighed and gave him a big hug , Wall-e close his eyes and hugged her. Both continued seeing the sunset, enjoying to be together in this special day, and showing their love for each other, They always felt so happy to have moments like this...to strengthen their love. They will never be separe...whatever happens...they always will love each other...for all the eternity. As the night is coming, Eve broke the silence.

''Wall-e...home?'' she asked him.

'' home...'' he agreed.

They walked down the same road in the night...illuminated by fireflies, that make the road more romantic. When they got home they decided to watch '' Hello Dolly''...the symbol that it represents their love...the only reason that they discovered the love. When the couple of the movie took their hands...They snuggled to each other and took their hands, and when the song started to sounds...Wall-e rested his head on her shoulder, Eve rested her head on his, and both started to hum the song.

_'' It Only takes a moment...''_

_'' to be love...''_

_'' A lonf life long...''_

When the movie finished...They decided to go to sleep. Eve gave him a kiss on the cheeck.

'' Good night...Wall-e...'' she whispered to him.

Wall-e embraced her and nuzzled her.

''Goooooddd niiight'' He said.

Eve blushed again and gave him one last goodnight kiss. Then, both go to sleep mode. Today was a special day...Wall-e was so happy to be only with his love, She always made him happy...When they are together ,and today he was more than happy to have celebrated this day with his E-vah.

The best Valentine's day ever!.

* * *

Hi!...sorry for the writing, but I had to write something romantic today...I only have to say...thanks for read, I hope you liked it and...Happy Valentine's day, everybody!, I wish you well on this day ^^.


End file.
